The Great Raid
”Koto. The Emperor’s City. High on a stone cliff, defended by crumbling bridges and gates, and by a force that was far too small for such a vast place. The city was ripe for plunder.” The Great Raid is the sixth and last mission in the Viking Story Campaign. A map through the Myre has been obtained by the Valkyrie, Runa. Stigandr, The Raider and the rest of the Warborn clan have made their way across the swamp and to the Samurai Great City. They know this fight could be their last, but they have come too far to turn back now. This mission has five Observables and six Breakables. Events Of The start of this mission commences with the Warborn gathered in front of the bridge to the Great City. Your first objective is to clear the way of the samurai hordes for your army to reach the middle of the bridge while fighting off Shugokis and Kenseis. As soon as you’ve completed the objective, your next one is to take the archer point, in which you will fight Orochis, samurai soldiers and samurai captains. Once you’ve cleared the point on the bridge, you will need to continue to carry your army to the gate while fighting more Orochis, Kenseis and Shugokis. The following objective requires you to then capture the point behind that gate, where you will need to get rid of more captains and soldiers, along with a Nobushi. Another cutscene will play just after, with the Vikings deciding to chop down the gate, then Stigandr suddenly showing up with a grappling hook and using it to scale his way to the other side of the gate. Your Vikings carry on with chopping down the gate, but then you and your allies glance back as a cloud of smoke suddenly fills the air behind you, the ominous shadow of General Tozen emerging from the mist and slaying every Viking minion who charges at him. The battle between you and Tozen begins, with a first wave of samurai soldiers coming your way. Slay them to make your way to Tozen, who will drop a smoke bomb and form 3 clones of himself. As soon as you’ve dealt with these, make your way to another wave of samurai soldiers and kill them to reach the real Tozen. When you’ve reduced his health bar to about half of its total amount, he will kick you back and disappear in a cloud of smoke. Avoid the arrows he summons upon you as you make your way up to him and sink the remainder of his health bar. The mission will end in Tozen’s death at the hands of you, the samurai being chased off into the swamp of the Myre and your victory. But as soon as the Viking chapter ends, Apollyon and one of her knights is seen watching from a distance and riding off and a cutscene taking place 5 years earlier plays, with Apollyon explaining to her knights how they could create an eruption of war everywhere by using the Vikings. Transcript The Raider: (voiceover) Three days we fought on that bridge. Opens up to The Raider, Runa and Helvar standing outside the bridge, ready to plunder. The Raider: (voiceover) ''Behind that bridge lay a whole city full of plunder. And if we failed now, we would leave with nothing to show for it. One more push would do it. '''Mission Objective: PUSH BACK the front across the bridge' The Raider and the vikings proceed to fight their way through the army of samurai that lay ahead of them, till they reach a much smaller bridge in the middle of the bridge. Archers begin firing on them. The Raider: (voiceover) ''I needed to clear those archers myself. '''Mission Objective: CAPTURE the archer point' The Raider gets to work wiping out the archers, soldiers and Orochis on the bridge and continues onwards with their forces into the city. The Raider: ''(voiceover) The gate was in sight. '''Mission Objective: BREACH the gate with your forces' The Raider and his/her army make it through the army of samurai and past the gate to the other side, where they clear a large room of soldiers, captains and a Nobushi. '' '''Mission Objective: SECURE the gate' With the area cleared, the Viking forces walk up to the final gate to Koto. Helvar walks up to the gate. Helvar: 'This is no gate! It’s more like a door. ''Helvar and two other berserkers get to work demolishing the gate with their axes. While they do that, Stigandr casually walks up with a grappling hook. They all look at the Jarl, who gives an amused chuckle before launching the hook. With the hook attached, he climbs up. '''Helvar: ''(looking up) It’s not a bad idea! He might live! ''Helvar and the berserkers return to hacking at the gate. But then, the sound of a distant horn catches their attention. The Vikings turn around to face their foe. '' ''Camera fades in on a view across the bridge, obscured due to a thick smoke now engulfing it. Stigandr: (voiceover) ''The allfather’s favor is a fickle thing. Impress him with your audacity, and he will see you through to victory. ''Two injured Vikings emerge from the mist before succumbing to their wounds. Stigandr: ''(voiceover)'' But let audacity grow into overconfidence, and he will deliver you to your enemies. General Tozen’s figure emerges. Three vikings rush at him but Tozen effortlessly cuts them down. He continues walking forward, a fresh Samurai army following him out of the mist. Cut back to The Raider and the Vikings, who have retreated and were cornered against the gate. The Vikings exchange fearful and uncertain glances, realizing that they were about to die. But then, The Raider rallies them all with a battle cry. The Raider: VALHALLA! The other Vikings joined the cheer, holding their weapons in the air, their spirits renewed. '' '''Helvar: '''It was a great raid. '''Runa: '''Valhalla, warrior. ''With a final battle cry, the Vikings charge into battle, screaming and yelling. '' '''Mission Objective: DEFEAT General Tozen' They take out the first wave of samurai before The Raider confronts Tozen. General Tozen: You fight well. For a Viking. General Tozen drops a smoke bomb, conjuring 3 clones of himself that begin to swarm The Raider. After dispatching the imposters, The Raider charges into the next wave of enemies with the army of Vikings. General Tozen: 'Impressive! I will enjoy this! ''The Raider and Tozen engage in a hostile duel. 'General Tozen: '''You are a raider! Legendary! ''The two might warriors continue fighting until Tozen begins losing. 'General Tozen: '''No! ''He kicks The Raider backward and drops a smoke bomb, disappearing. The Raider continues to slay samurai hordes and makes it up to the little bridge toward Tozen, avoiding his arrow strikes. The General had shed his armor and was now faster than ever. But it made no difference. Not long after, Tozen is defeated. ''An injured Tozen collapses on the side of the bridge, The Raider descending upon him. '' '''General Tozen: ''Outstanding...'' With one vicious swing, The Raider kills Tozen and drops his corpse at the bottom of the bridge. The battling armies stop and see the corpse of the general. With a mighty roar, The Raider begins laughing in triumph. Their spirits broken, the samurai retreat from the bridge. '' ''Camera cuts to The Raider rejoining Helvar, Runa, and the others. The Raider gives another roar and is joined by the battle cries of the other Vikings. With a point of the Dane axe, the Vikings return to the gate. '' ''Camera cuts to the Vikings approaching the gate. But there is a heavy pound from the other side. The Vikings ready themselves for battle as the pounding begins to slowly open the gates. Finally, the gates open, revealing Stigandr on the other side. Stigandr: 'Gate’s open. ''The Raider gives Stigandr a pat on the shoulder before the Vikings proceed through. '''The Raider: ''(voiceover) We had done it. Beyond those gates-riches. Spoils. Plunder. The Great Raid of the Warborn clans would become legend. ''Cut to Apollyon with one of her knights watching from a distance on horseback, then riding off. The screen fades to black. Five Years Ago... The screen then opens up to within the Blackstone fortress, a knight coming up to talk about a problem. Knight 1: 'If the commanders of The Iron Legions knew about this- ''A sword emerges from his chest, then comes out as Apollyon comes into view. 'Apollyon: '''Now, we can speak freely. ''Camera pans around the room, revealing a multitude of Blackstone officers including Cross. '''Knight 2: ''(gets off a throne) Well! That’s a relief! 'Holden Cross:' We’re all your humble servants, master. '''Knight 2: '''So. What is the real plan? '''Apollyon: '(glancing around for a brief moment) War. The natural state of our species. (picking up the knight corpse off the table and laying it on the floor) ''And yet these...monsters flee from it. ''(slams hands on the table) ''They’re cowards. We must be brave for them. '''Holden Cross: '''We cannot hope to trigger war everywhere. '''Apollyon: '''We can. If we recruit our enemies to the cause. ''Camera pulls out as the knights gather around the table and the doors close. Observables *Battering Ram **Charge across the bridge. But, keep an eye out on the right side for a battering ram. **''“The Vikings built flimsy war machines to break down rotten gates. That bridge was once unassailed. Now it is simply an open walkway.”'' *Bells **Once you're on the bridge, take the first left up into the tower. The observable is on the bell. **''“On days of peace, the Samurai bells filled the sky with song. After that day, the song of peace would not ring for a long, long time.”'' *Art **Halfway across the bridge there is a lion statue. The observable is on that statue. **''“When my people see these statues, they often believe them to be gods, or spirits, holy to the Samurai. Why is it so hard to imagine that they are simply art?”'' *Blossom Tree **As you reach the other side, go up the tower. The observable is on the tree. **''“When the Samurai came into these lands, new plants and animals came with them. They had brought them in caravans. They knew their home was failing. They sought to remake it here.”'' *Fear of Freedom **As you reach the end of the bridge, the observable is at the top of the gate. **''“Within that city, the false emperor ruled from his palace. All Samurai swore allegiance to him and to his family. They believe they revere unity and honor. In fact they are simply afraid to be free.”'' Media Images The Great Raid - pushing back the front.png The Great Raid - Capturing the archer point.png The Great Raid - on the bridge into the great city.png The Great Raid - Securing the gate.png The Great Raid - Stigandr has a better idea.png The_Great_Raid_-_Vikings.png The Great Raid - 3 v 1.png The Great Raid - General Tozen - first fight.png The Great Raid - General Tozen - second fight.png The Great Raid - General Tozen accepting defeat.png The Great Raid - Apollyon watches from afar.png Videos Category:Missions